Maka's prince
by cutiepunk45
Summary: this story is about how maka meets a boy who she does not remember anymore because of a serious accident and who is prince Soul? plz read its my first fanfic and i own nothing! plz review! one shot and rated T for some language


Sadly.. I cutiepunk45 does not own "soul eater" please review! This is my first fanfic plz enjoy XD P.S. it's a one-shot maybe :3

'ahh that sleep was refreshing now its time to make breakfast' I thought as I stretched

I petted Blair as she was fast asleep in my lap but that must have woke her because she started purring which was very cute but sadly I had to remove her from lap.

I got up and went to the bathroom I took a nice hot shower and brushed my teeth after I was done in the bathroom I went to go make breakfast after I was done eating I got dressed in my usual outfit and I left before I was late for my classes (but I was never late b/c I always woke up 3 hours earlier than I have to) at Shibusen High. I was out the door since I live only a few blocks away from the university, so I walked it was nice feeling the spring breezes really calmed me.

**Time skip 2 hours**

I'm in my first class of the day and I'm talking to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty my 3 best friends they were the first friends I had since the accident in 6th grade, but because of the accident I couldn't remember anything, nothing before the accident but of course I can remember my mom and dad those big things and that they were divorced " –ka maka!" oh Liz was calling me.

"what?" I asked "I've been calling you for 3 minutes! are u okay?" she asked concerned "yeah I'm fine I just need some fresh air." I said answering her question, I go outside even though I know classes will start in a half an hour.

I'm headed to the courtyard when someone calls my name "Maka?" the voice sounded husky and I didn't recognize it so I turned around to find a boy I have never seen before with white hair and ruby red eyes and very handsome calling to me he calls me again "Maka is that you?" I answer his question "yes my name is Maka but do I know you?" I said. His face then turned into a shocked expression then he says in a panicked tone "my name is Soul Eater Evans! C'mon u have to remember me!" I answer back still confused "I'm sorry Soul? But I don't know you and I have to go because I'm going to be late for class." (That's a lie because I just came outside) "Wait don't go!" he screams and he runs in front of me his arm became a scythe and he cuts off my path. and I stand there shocked and frightened. "please don't forget me my Maka!" his arm retracts and he wraps his arms around me while crying. I try to push him away but fails then I push really hard I make it and then soul yells "if you run I'll only find you again and again so u cant run!" he yells at that moment I ran as fast I could to the point that my legs couldn't take it. While running knowing that he is very close behind me I get stopped by none other than death the kid death the kid "maka! What happening why are you running so fast?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" i say panicking and I turn around to find that he is close behind watching death the kid with a very deadly glare that could kill then I say "Sorry Kid but I have to run!" "oh, ok, then see ya later at the usual place!"

He passes by death the kid and still after me! And after 10 min of running I make it to the classroom and panting like crazy only to find that I lost him. I scream 'yes I lost him!' in my head and go into the classroom and take my seat next to Liz and she asks worried "what happened why does it look like you're out of breath?" I had to come up with an excuse "I thought I was going to be late so I rushed here and I come here to find that I'm not late and now I'm very happy!" I hope she thought that it was true because she should know that I hate being late.

An hour goes by and the teacher announces "class we have a new student today he is a Prince from different country.' He waves his hand to tell him to come in "why don't you come in Soul?" 'wait what did he just say?' as soon as he came all the girls squealed while I tried to hide my face in fear of him spotting me but fails he runs to me and grabs my arm and says "I told you that you're not allowed to run away from me!" and kisses me forcibly! I pound on him noticing that all the students are staring and some girls glaring in jealousy. Then he stops kissing so that we can both have air and I slap him and I yell at him saying "Soul I don't know who you are but don't just kiss just start kissing me!" 'uh oh he's mad now!' before I even had chance to say something he started to hold me bridal style and he put some strange liquid in his mouth, and kissed me to make me drink it. I drank it then I asked even though I don't usually curse I yelled "what the fuck did you just make me drink?" then before I know everything goes blurry then I hear him say "good night my Maka." I try to say something but it wouldn't come then all I see is darkness and then I wake up in a dream to find my self (flashback moment) talking to a boy in the fourth grade he has white hair and ruby red eyes were talking and im crying he says "im sorry maka but I have to leave and go back to my country I stutter "bu-but you said you were going to stay here with me!" I start crying more then he hugs me saying I'll be back for you and then you can be my bride! Okay? I have to go now bye maka!" (end of flashback)

I wake up to find myself in a lavish room and I turn to find Soul sitting on a arm chair just staring at and he asks "why can't you remember me? Please remember me!" he starts sobbing I say "soul the reason why I can't remember you is because I was in a horrible accident and I couldn't remember anything except for my parents…but just now I remembered something that….we have met somewhere and we made a promise." I start crying feeling all guilty then soul says "Maka please don't cry I am so happy that you remember!" he says and runs over to hug me and I hug him back and he asks "who was that guy you were talking to?" then I say "oh that was death the kid! He's just a friend!" he looks at me skeptical like I'm lying then he says "then why did he say 'meet you later the usual'?" then I looked confused for a minute then I realize "oh that's the diner I meet Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and death the kid there every day for dinner or a snack" then he realizes im telling the truth he pecks my lips and tells me to rest for a while and he wraps his arms around me then we both rest for a while.

2 years later

Well today is the day while I thought that my dad entered with a grin on his and he says "maka my precious daughter its time and you look wonderful in your dress!" today is my wedding and I'm marrying…..yep you guessed it Soul Eater Evans today and I'm wearing my mother's gown and I have red roses in a bouquet with my vale over my head and I'm as happy as I'll ever be! To be marrying soul!

Time skip the wedding

As I walk down the aisle and trying not to trip I see Soul! Man I look over the years! 'damn he's handsome!' I thought to myself, as I got to the alter and my dad gives soul a glare and kisses me on the cheek preacher starts "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Soul, do you take Maka to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live? "I do" soul answere's

Maka, do you take soul to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live? "I do" I answer

Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. He leans over and kisses me like he just got the best thing in the world and now im happy!

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I NEED THE HELP!


End file.
